


Can Byun Baekhyun Bake?

by lateprimrose



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Baekhyun can't bake, Baekhyun's Comeback Celebration 2020, Cookies, Cooking, Cute, Fluff, Humor, Just boyfriends in love, M/M, Slice of Life, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lateprimrose/pseuds/lateprimrose
Summary: Well, the short answer isyesbut the long answer isno(Baekhyun bakes valentine cookies for his beloved boyfriend Jongdae. Fingers crossed it turns out well)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 16
Kudos: 38
Collections: Challenge #3 — Sweet vs Spicy





	Can Byun Baekhyun Bake?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~! I finally joined this fest~ Thank you to the mods who helped run this fest and make it a wonderful experience for me!  
> I hope you enjoy reading this little fic I wrote and that it will put a smile on your face :)
> 
> (Quick disclaimer, I can't bake! So apologies if this isn't acually how you bake or I got any details wrong)

“Okay I can do this,” Baekhyun said, taking a deep breath in. He was going to attempt what may be one of the most ambitious tasks (or biggest mistake) of his life - cooking. Cooking has always been a skill that Baekhyun wasn’t too proficient in. The food he makes doesn’t usually turn out good. But today he was going to bake cookies for a very special occasion - valentines. 

Nothing better than homemade sweets filled with his effort and love to show his boyfriend his affection. He wanted to make cookies that spelt 'I love you' and give it to Jongdae. Baekhyun got the recipe from Kyungsoo, who specifically said it was a ‘very easy recipe and suitable even for your incapable ass’. The only ingredients were sugar, salt, butter, flour, baking powder, vanilla extract and an egg. Looked simple enough. He had to get started now to make sure they finish when Jongdae gets home.

Baekhyun just prayed that it would all go well...

* * *

Within the first 5 minutes of starting, Baekhyun already wanted to bang his head onto the wall. Cooking lingo was not his forte. Beating butter and sugar? What did that mean? He also concluded that he had no idea where _anything_ in the kitchen was. 

“Sugar...Sugar...” Baekhyun said absentmindedly while searching through the shelves and opening and closing drawers, he just couldn’t find it.

“How the heck is it so hard to find sugar?” he growled in frustration, throwing up arms. 

"What?!" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a rack of unassuming jars sitting on the counter, and among them was a white jar. 

"Yes!" He exclaimed, how was he so blind. He hurriedly picked up the white jar filled with crystals and quickly measured out the amount. At least he finished one step. Now to try and _beat_ the butter and sugar and finish this feakin recipe.

* * *

An aromatic smell wafted out from the oven. Baekhyun approached the oven, ready to check up on the cookies. After putting them in Baekhyun had to clean up the mess (on himself and all over the kitchen) as well as setting up for a valentines mood. So this was his first peek at the cookies.

Reaching for the handle to the oven he turned his face away, closing his eyes tight. Opening the oven he was hit with a blast of warm air. He slowly peeked through his eyelids and was met with the sight of beautiful cookies. Golden around the edges, the cookie letters legible, not falling apart, burnt or charred, which were all ticks in Baekhyuns' book. He crumpled onto the ground in relief. 

Almost on cue, Baekhyun could hear the jingle of keys in the door signalling Jongdaes' arrival home. Baekhyun immediately bolted up to rush to him. 

"Jongdae!" 

"Baekhyun, hey," Jongdae replied while shucking off his shoes and hanging his coat. Baekhyun grabbed Jongdae and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I missed you," Baekhyun drawled, wrapping his arms around Jongdaes' neck.

"Me too, I wasn't even gone that long though," Jongdae chuckled while pulling back to look at Bakehyuns' face.

"Guess what day it is?" Baekhyun said with mirth.

"Hmm? I don't know," Jongdae gave a teasing smile, feigning contemplation. Baekhyun wanted to kiss that smile away but that could wait.

"Valentine's day, dummy," He playfully kicked Jongdaes' shin.

"Of course I remember" Jongdae giggled and gestured to the very distinct takeout bag that Baekhyun knew came from his favourite place "I was thinking we could have a nice dinner together and then do more _fun_ things tonight in celebration." Side eyeing Baekhyun who turned a shade of red.

"Oh oh oh," Baekhyun exclaimed, "I made you something this year."

"Made me something, as in _cook_?" Jongdaes' eyes darted left and right, his smile wary. Baekhyuns' cooking wasn't known to be very good.

"Wait a sec, close your eyes," Baekhyun grabbed Jongdae, pulling him to the kitchen while his other hand to cover Jongdae' eyes.

1 2 3

"Ta-dah!" He held up the tray of cookies spelling out 'I love you'

"That's so cute," Jongdae was shocked and touched. Jongdae knew Baekhyun hated cooking and had close to zero skill in it but he still tried his best to give Jongdae a personal present. He leaned in and gave Baekhyun a quick peck "I love you so much, you're too sweet. Should we eat dinner first then your cookies for dessert?"

* * *

Once Jongdae finished his meal, he brought out the cookies Baekhyun made. They honestly didn't look too bad for a beginner. Jongdae almost felt bad as he picked up the 'L' cookie and took a bite of it. As he savoured the cookie in his mouth he was hit with the taste.

"What the heck did you put in this?" Jongdae swallowed down the cookie and drowned the unpleasant salty taste with water.

"What do you mean?" 

"Just try it" He exclaimed, grabbing the 'O' and shoving it into Baekhyuns' mouth. As Baekhyun chewed his face slowly morphed into a face of disgust.

"They taste so salty!" Jongdae exclaimed. "Wait, Don't tell me you put salt instead of sugar?" he continued slowly.

Baekhyun paled, "Of course... Of course, I didn't do that. That would be so silly..." 

Jongdae let out a hearty laugh, "I can't believe you!" He clasped onto Baekhyun and buried his face into his shoulder. Jongdae felt short of breath.

" _Stop_ ~!" Baekhyun whined, hiding his face.

"You're so cute Baekhyun. It's okay I find your mistakes endearing" Jongdae teased, lips curling into a smirk.

"Jongdae! Seriously~"

Jongdae giggled "I love you, so much, baby~" his eyes full of love and adoration for the man he then pulled into his arms 

Baekhyuns' face softened and he smiled "I love you too. My love" he replied sweetly. His eyes reflected the look of love Jongdae had. The two stared at each other for a moment before falling into a heap of kisses, simply radiating love and affection.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you found this fun to read and enjoyed the story. If you did, feel free to leave kudos or a comment! Hopefully this wasn't to cheesy or anything along thoses lines >_<


End file.
